lesliefromtheskiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Scraps
Scraps is one of the four main characters in Rebs the Robot, as well as being the only non-humanoid in the main group. Appearance Scraps is a robotic cat that had rotted for at least 20 years before being found, hence his name. His torso is made up of golden rings that are rusted, with most being either snapped or completely missing. The green "fur" on his legs and tail had nearly completely rotted, barely leaving anything on his limbs and cracking his tail. It it later revealed that he has claws in his feet. The right side of his rectangular head had completely rotted, giving him two faces. As a result, his endoskeleton is completely visible on the right. His eyebrow is attached to plates above its eyes, which aren't spheres. Under it is a pink tube which had already been smashed earlier. His yellow teeth are completely visible, along with the bars they're connected to. On the left, however, his original face remains after everything hit it. The eye is more or less a slit, forcing the cat to squint with his other eye. A single whisker remains on this side, although two holes reveal that he used to have three on each side. Its mouth is forced into a smile on this side, and it is implied that the foam-like material covering this side has glued his mouth shut. As a result of his rotting, he has been left physically disabled. His right ear and rear left foot are both dangling from wires, with the latter seemingly unusable as it drags behind him wherever he goes. His tail has been seen sparking once. He also can't turn his head without it clicking, or even look up or tilt his head, resulting in him bending his left leg to simulate the latter. Late into chapter 2, he sticks the claws on one foot into Zac's shoe. Once he's done getting his attention, however, they are unable to retract, and he breaks two of them trying to hit them back in. Before he was disabled, he was already unable to get onto two legs or move his mouth much. History During the first "breakout", Cassie's husband took Zac's sisters, along with Scraps, to a "Bring Your Kid to Work Day". The "family" gets into an accident, making Scraps the only one left to blame for the situation. The government builds sentries to "neutralize" him, but they are shut down a year later. 20 years later, Cassie and Zac find him walking down a tunnel. They bring him home and question him, learning that he was framed Relationships Rebs Rebs holds a grudge against Scraps simply because he's an Animal Companion. However, she softens up to him after he accuses her of murder. Zac Zac sees Scraps as a danger to Cassie, and to everyone when he learns about his past. Regardless, he opens up to him about his side of the story. Whenever the focus shifts to him, both Rebs and Scraps are referred to with "it" pronouns, implying that he thinks they're lower than he is. Cassie Cassie thinks he's "wonderful" for being an older robot. Her view of him changes once she realizes that he was the Animal Companion that was framed for the death of her husband, however. Morgan Even though they haven't interacted yet, it's possible that the two still remember each other. Alfred Alfred and Scraps possibly know each other, due to being part of the same Experiment.Category:Rebs the Robot Category:Characters